Revenge Tastes Like Sushi
by Kyoku.x
Summary: Neji remembers the first time he lost to Naruto. This time 'round he will make up for his defeat...oneshot


**Title:** Revenge Tastes Like Sushi

**Summary:** Neji remembers the first time he lost to Naruto. This time 'round he will make up for his defeat…One-shot

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Naruto…but if they happen to go missing anytime soon it wasn't me, let's get that cleared up right now…

**Pre-fic A/N: **There's probably a lot of grammatical errors and such wrong with this fic…I tried to proofread as best I could—I honestly did--but I'm functioning on four hours of sleep so please be kind and if you catch anything I can fix please point it out and I'd be happy to correct my mistake.

**-!-!-**

The white-eyed ninja glared at his opponent with malice. He remembered the first victory this man had claimed against him; oh yes, Hyuuga Neji remembered the exact, painful moment when his pride was dented by the blond fox-man before him as fist met jaw during the chuunin exam.

After that they had forever been rivals. Often, they found themselves in arrangements such as this, neither allowing the other to taste victory. Their last bout however, Neji had found himself shamed into a pathetic loss. This time would be different. He would never be forced to admit defeat in such an embarrassing manner ever again. His enemies blue eyes narrowed with suspicion and the Hyuuga smelled the tantalizing scent of triumph in the air.

"You…" Uzumaki Naruto hissed, "You do not deserve to live."

Neji smirked and let out a soft, malicious chuckle, "Ah, Naruto…so you admit your demise is at hand?"

"Never."

Neji's eyebrows rose in mockery, "Very well then…I shall have to use the ultimate weapon…" In recognition, Naruto's eyes widened.

"You…how did you…"

"Yes, Naruto…" Neji reached for a pocket in his jounin vest. "I did it." Neji pulled out a small, single piece of paper. Naruto's eyes darted around, looking for some chance of escaping his incoming doom. "I read the newspaper this morning."

The Hyuuga waved a freshly cut coupon for the new Uchiha Sushi Bar almost childishly before his opponent's eyes and a victorious grin spread across the winner's face. "We shall not be going to Ichiraku Ramen tonight!"

The blonde was at a loss. "But…but…"

"No," came the joint, forceful answer from the two women entering from the kitchen. Both of the men's heads turned towards their wives. Tenten supported her six month old daughter on one hip and was followed by a very pregnant Sakura shooing her two-year old twin sons towards the door. Both women let their gaze fall sternly on Naruto.

The twins giggled gleefully at the mothers' response; they knew that tone of voice all too well. As Naruto opened his mouth, trying to come up with a reason to avoid the change in the families' tradition of going to Ichiraku Ramen (because it was Naruto's favorite and no one had the zeal to argue with him every week) together every Tuesday night, the boys shouted joyously, "NO! NO! NO!"

Naruto glanced at the boys bouncing impatiently by the doorway with a dejected pout, "You're out to get me too?"

"NO!" they shouted with overflowing exuberance, followed by slightly confused grins as the adults in the room erupted in laughter.

**-!-!-**

**Post-fic A/N:** Why did Sasuke open a sushi bar? I don't know…ask my friend Robby…all I know is that he and I were having an intense debate about wings and purple penguins…Maybe that'll be my next adventure: Sasuke and his sushi bar…hrm...interesting idea…

And, if you were a good little reader (which I'm sure you were), you probably noticed I never said who was married to whom. That means I get my AP goodness without my friend (who is a dedicated...no...avid...no..._obsessive_ Neji/Tenten fan) plotting against me. :innocent smile: but, ya know, it's you're brain, think what you want to about the pairings…that's just what I was envisioning. :shrug:

I'm not going to bother with asking you to please REVIEW because I know it gets old when authors ask their readers to REVIEW after reading their fics. But, of course, I won't sic the purple penguins on you if you know, you feel…the sudden "urge" to click that funky-purple-ish box that says "Submit REVIEW; Go"…But, I know you're a busy person…so I don't want to waste your time asking for you to REVIEW because, as I said, I understand how annoying it can get when authors ask you to REVIEW their work…so I'm not going to ask you to please, take the time to REVIEW…because you've got other fics to read! More time to waste! More homework to ignore!

But it _would_ be really nice if you did…;)


End file.
